Life V2
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Multi-chaps about Steve and Natasha. Taking place before Life.
1. Ch 1 Married: Pregnant

**Life V2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

A/N: _Request made by _GODZILLAGIRL_ to have a story about Steve and Natasha before starting a family._

.

Chapter 1-Pregnant

.

.

Natasha was a woman who showed no fear. She was able to strike that same emotion in others with only a stern expression.

She was able to manipulate others to do her will when needed or wanted and got little fuss. Her skills as a spy assassin were unquestioned by anyone and very few were able to out beat her.

Years ago, she was a cold and heartless person. Never letting anyone get too close for fear that whatever was left of her heart would be destroyed.

But now, she had allowed herself to start feeling emotions again. Allowed herself to have friends, people she could actually let her guard down around.

One person in particular had managed to somehow restore her heart entirly.

For the first time since she could remember, Natasha Romanoff felt love.

Steve Rogers had somehow allowed her to feel love and gave it to him in return. She loved feeling the way Steve made her feel.

Before, she had felt like she was a horrible and vile person. Not worthy to even be breathing the same air as the man who is Captain America.

He was a man to be highly respected and unquestioned. Deserved to only have the best of everything possible.

Even to have a woman who was his equal.

Though Steve had told her what it was about her that got his attention, Natasha still wasn't sure how she earned his affection.

She had often believed that he was just trying to test her in some way but it turned out that his love for her was true and they both wore wedding rings to show everyone the love they had for each other.

And now that love was about to grow more as she stared at the test that showed a positive sign.


	2. Ch 2 Dating: First mission

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2-First mission together

.

.

"Is this the first time that you've gone undercover?" Natasha asked as she and Steve sat in the pilot chairs of the quinjet.

"Yes." Steve answered. "During the war, everyone knew who I was because of my films and that my identity wasn't exactly secret. Seventy years of being on ice should have taken care of that though."

"Wrong." Natasha said as the jet came to life. "People still know who you are. If anything, you're just as famous now as you were then. So, my advice to you. Don't walk around in public alone. Or at all."

Steve looked at her a little stunned before turning his attention to look out the window as the jet started to climb higher into the air.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes. Both had questions racing through their minds to ask the other but neither had the courage to ask anything.

Natasha finally decided to break the silence with a simple question.

"So...how did they talk you into being in all those films?"

Steve looked a little relieved that they were talking again.

"They promised that they would be giving everyone hope that the war would be ending soon. And to sell more bonds, of course." he answered.

"Of course." Natasha repeated with a small smirk. "How many bonds were you able to sell just being on a stage in a fancy suit?"

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Well, from what I was told, the bond sells went up about ten percent in every state I went to." he answered.

"Sounds glamorous." Natasha said. "Were you at all happy about prancing around on a stage trying to sell bonds?"

"There were days where it could have been better. Most days, I was glad that I had the mask on and no one really knew who I was until I finally went to war."

Natasha lightly chuckled. She could imagine that it was humilitating to be a super soldier but labeled as an actor and stage performer for a while until he'd been taken seriously. Although she guessed that it was better than being a lab rat.

It would have been pointless for Steve to have been sent off to a lab. Even today's best scientists and technology couldn't figure out the formula of the serim that was locked in Steve's genetics.

"So, what was your first mission with Clint like?" Steve asked.

"I think we both had an eye on each other that first mission." Natasha answered with a smirk. "He trusted me but I wasn't totally there yet. So it was easy to say that neither one of us got much sleep on that mission."

"I can imagine." Steve said.

"Perfect location for us too. Right smack in Brazil gang territory." Natasha added. "No sleep and being in that location wasn't exactly doing wonders for people like me and Clint."

Steve chuckled again.

"Sounds a lot like when the Commando's and I had to go from town to town when we were trying to destroy Hydra factories. They insisted on being crammed into one room or tent and at least one of them was on guard all night because of fear of hidden Hydra assassins."

"I've got one to top that." Natasha declared and began to tell the story that was one of many the two would share during the flight.


End file.
